Akhir Hidup, Awal Keabadian
by Tasha Bree
Summary: Carlisle? Dokter Carlisle Cullen? Temannya mom? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Lebih tepatnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini? Di mana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa berada di tengah-tengah orang yang tak ku kenal- keluarga dokter Cullen. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerangku. aku mengerang. Aku memegangi lenganku. dan aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**- Tittle : Akhir Hidup, Awal Keabadian**

**- Chapter :** **1/2**

**- Author : Tasha**

**- Ratting : T  
**

**- Timeline : ketika Edward dan keluarganya masih bertempat tinggal Alaska, sebelum ke Forks**

**- Main Cast : Gabriella Lucy Crown**

**- Cast : SELAIN Edward and his family (Mr, Mrs Cullen, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett), all cast is OC . Edward and his family milik momma Stephenie Mayers :)**

**#WARNING : Typo(s) / OC **

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Okay ..

_HAPPY READ, ENJOY !_

* * *

**Akhir Hidup, Awal Keabadian**

**Sudut pandang Gabriella Lucy Crown (Gabriella POV)**

Aku berjalan sendirian di pagi dingin yang mendung ini. Langit begitu gelap seakan hari mulai menjelang malam, padahal ini jam 7 pagi. Aku memang menyukai dingin, biasanya. tapi dinginnya musim dingin kali ini, kurasa lebih dari sekedar dingin, ini adalah musim beku. Well, hanya bagiku.

Aku mengenakan Sweater ungu yang cukup tebal tanpa melapisinya dengan jaket, sehingga aku jadi menyesal. Aku kira musim dingin di Alaska ini setidaknya tak jauh berbeda dengan musim dingin di tempat asal-ku, Paris.

"huuufft..." aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku akan merindukan Paris-ku. Kota tercinta-ku. Dengan semua kebudayaan modis dan moderen-nya. Aku tak kan mendapatkannya di Alaska ini. Kota kecil, dingin dan terbelakang ini, setidaknya menurutku.

Umurku enam belas sekarang, dan aku baru beberapa bulan menjadi murid high school di Paris. Aku belum cukup puas dengan kehidupan remaja-ku yang baru beberapa bulan itu. Dan kini, sisa masa remaja-ku, akan ku habiskan di tempat yang konyol ini! Oh my God!

Mom adalah penyebab kepindahan buruk ini. Mom seorang dokter. Dokter yang berjiwa sosial. Lebih tepatnya 'terlalu berjiwa sosial'. Beberapa minggu sebelum kepindahan kami, ia mendengar terdapat wabah virus cukup berbahaya (bukan berarti mematikan) menyebar di sebagian penjuru Alaska. Setidaknya Alaska membutuhkan seorang dokter ahli. Begitulah menurutnya.

Sebenarnya Mom tak menyuruh kami ikut pindah ke kota kecil ini bersamanya. Ia berjanji pada Dad akan pulang dua kali dalam sebulan dan akan selalu bersama kami tiap hari raya datang. Tapi Dad sangat menyayangi Mom. Ia tak-kan rela berpisah dari Mom walau hanya seminggu-pun. Aku juga sebenarnya, ku akui. Aku sayang keluarga ku melebihi apapun. Tapi aku tak kan bisa bertahan di kota seperti ini.

Aku berbelok di pertigaan, menuju ke Alaska's High School. Ini sangat buruk. Beberapa anak melewatiku dengan mobil-mobil bobrok-nya dan mengerling kearahku seakan aku orang miskin yang tidak mampu beli mobil dan berjalan kaki kesekolah. Itu tidak bisa diampuni! Mereka harus tahu, aku anak Paris dan jelas-jelas level-ku jauh lebih tinggi dari pada mereka! Dan mereka seharusnya bersyukur dokter ahli seperti Mom sudi menghabiskan waktu-waktu emasnya di tempat kumuh ini! Dan mereka akan tahu, jika mobilku sudah dibetulkan, sedan hitam 1999-ku akan menjadi yang termewah di sekolah itu, bahkan mungkin seluruh kota ini.

"Huft..." aku menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Ini buruk. aku harus mulai bersosialisasi dari awal. Padahal itu bukan keahlianku.  
Beberapa ratus meter dihadapan-ku, aku melihat sebuah gedung panjang bercat putih kusam. Ya Tuhan! Itu-kah high school-ku disini? Dad bilang aku akan bersekolah di High School yang terbesar di Alaska ini. Oh iya. '_di Alaska ini_' berarti yang terbaik-pun akan menjadi yang terburuk di Perancis-ku. High school ini hanya terdiri dari dua gedung berlantai dua. Di satu sisi terdapat ruangan besar, yang kalau tidak great hall, ya gymnasium sekolah. Di gedung satunya lagi, kufikir adalah ruangan-ruangan kelas. Jika dilihat, terdapat setidaknya tidak lebih dari 20 kelas. Jauh dari high school-ku di Paris.

Aku berjalan masuk ke sekolah kecil ini. Langsung ke ruang Tata Usaha ketika aku memasuki gedung itu. Beberapa anak memandangku penasaran sebelumnya. Tersenyum-pun tidak. Mereka tak tersenyum pada-ku, aku-pun tidak. Kufikir akan sulit mendapatkan teman baik disini.  
Seorang wanita muda menoleh kearahku ketika aku membuka pintu yang berbunyi itu. Umurnya tak lebih dari dua puluh lima kurira. Sweater hitam yang agak longgar yang ia kenakan tarlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu miss?" ia tersenyum kecil kearah ku.

"aku Gabriella Crown" aku balas tersenyum "baru pindah dari Paris, Perancis"

"oh" dia mengambil beberapa lembar dokumen dan mengarahkannya kearahku "silahkan di isi"

Kuambil dokumen pendaftaran itu dan mengisinya. Kurasakan wanita tadi terus menatapku. Kufikir dia tak pernah bertemu orang dari luar Alaska sebelumnya.  
Kuserahkan dokumen itu setelah selesai mengisinya.

"Dad akan transfer semua biayanya"

Ia tersenyum dan mengambil kertas lainya untuk-ku "ini jadwal pelajaranmu" lalu ia mencari kertas lainnya di laci mejanya. Tak ia temukan apa yang ia cari, ia menatapku "kufikir kau akan membutuhkan peta sekolah kita. Tapi... aku lupa tadi meletakkannya dimana" ia mengakui.  
Kulihat jadwal pelajaran ditanganku. Sastra inggris pelajaran pertama-ku.

"jadi, akan kuberitahu saja dimana letak kelas-kelas mu hari ini. Kuharap kau akan mengingatnya. Ruangan ke tiga..."

"okay okay ma'am... aku akan baik-baik saja. _Just tell me_, di mana kelas sastra inggris?" aku tahu dia tak akan suka jika kupanggil ma'am. Tapi aku juga tersinggung dengan kata-katannya 'kuharap kau akan mengingatnya'. Dia fikir anak alaska lebih pintar dari anak Paris? Ha? No way!

Ia memberitahuku dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku akan dengan mudah menghafal semuanya jika sekolahnya sekecil ini. Di Paris' International High School saja aku sudah bisa menghafal seluruh ruangan beserta guru dan mata pelajarannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Masalahnya bagaimana aku akan mengetahui kelas keduanya? Ah, itu mudah. Aku pasti akan mengenal beberapa anak di kelas sastra inggris.

Aku berjalan lambat memasuki kelas itu. Sial. Kelas itu sudah di mulai. Seorang wanita paruh baya sudah mulai memasang layar dan menyiapkan VCR dan tape. Pelajaran hari ini jelas hanya menonton. Beberapa cowok memandang kearahku. Jelas bukan karena terpesona, karena aku tidak termasuk cewek cantik di Paris.

"permisi" wanita itu menengok. Ia bernama Mrs. Wenson jika dilihat dari papan nama yang terlampir dikemejanya.

"siswi baru di sastra inggris?" ia bertanya ramah dengan logat english yang sempurna. Rambutnya yang kemerahan memberi kesan ia sering berjemur dipantai. Yang jelas bukan disini jika itu benar. Berjemur dipantai Alaska berhari-hari-pun tak kan membuat rambut coklat berubah menjadi merah seperti itu.

"yes ma'am"

"kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Kurasakan seluruh mata diruangan ini tertuju padaku. Aku benar-benar tak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian sebelumnya. Dan aku-pun tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Kurasakan wajahku memerah karena malu.

"_well_..." aku memulai "namaku Gabriella Lucy Crown. Aku baru saja pindah dari Paris, Perancis. Kurasa kalian tahu." Mereka masih menatapku dengan pandangan ingin tahu "mohon bantuannya" kulihat beberapa anak tersenyum. Aku sedikit lega.

"miss Crown, kau boleh duduk di sebelah miss dutter"

Aku berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong diruangan itu. Seorang gadis telah menduduki bangku sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kearahku dan aku membalas senyumannya. Rambutnya gelap denga kulit yang putih pucat. Ya ampun. Baru kusadari semua yang berada disini berkulit putih pucat. Well, sebenarnya tak mengherankan mengingat cuaca disini tentu 99,99 % dingin.

"hai" sapanya ragu setelah aku duduk. Aku menoleh "aku Scarlett Dutter. Panggil Scar juga boleh" aku tertawa. Scar mempunyai arti 'bekas luka'

"Gabriella Crown. Singkatnya El atau Ella" ia mengajak berjabat tangan.

"aku suka kulitmu" ia menatap kulit kecoklatanku.

Pelajaran pagi itu sungguh membosankan. Aku telah menonton film yang seluruh percakapannya menggunakan _old english_ ini berkali-kali, bahkan sebelum aku masuk high school. Dan jika melihat pandangan beberapa orang yang serius menonton ini, kufikir ini pertamakalinya mereka menonton film bersejaranh ini. Memang sih, beberapa orang menguap, termasuk Scar, cewek disebelahku. Tapi itu bukan karena telah berkali-kali menontonnya, melainkan karena film ini memang membosankan.

Akhirnya ku akhiri hari ini setelah lama tersiksa di kelas sastra inggris, kelas biologi, dan yang terburuk kelas sejarah, karena aku sudah pernah mempelajari semua itu di hari-hari awal-ku di paris' international High semua ini akan menjadi lebih mudah. Aku memang selalu kesulitan biasanya. kuharap akan berlangsung lama. Tapi yang terbaik tentu kelas olah raga-ku. aku memenangkan permainan bulu tangkis melawan seorang cowok yang tak aku ingat namanya.

"El!" Scarlet memanggilku ketika aku berbelok dipertigaan. Aku menoleh. "kau jalan kaki? Butuh tumpangan?" ia menawarkan.  
Aku kesal dengan semua pandangan menghina anak-anak yang melewatiku dengan mobil-mobil bobrok mereka. Jadi ku-iya-kan ajakan Scarlet.

"boleh-kah?" ujarku berharap terdengar sangat senang, walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu.

Mobil Scarlet adalah mobil box mini dengan cat biru mengkilap. Setidaknya ini lumayan dari pada truk kebanyakan anak. Didalam terasa hangat ketika aku masuk. Walaupun aku tak begitu suka hangat, hangat yang ini nyaman. Jok yang aku duduki memang cukup empuk, walau-pun dengan per yang banyak keluar dari dalam kainnya.

"terimakasih banyak Scar!" aku turun dari mobilnya. Kulihat wajahnya takjub melihat rumah bercat biru agak kusam. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya.

"jadi... ini rumah-mu?!" tanyanya masih takjub.

"well, karena aku memintamu untuk menurunkanku disini, berarti IYA" aku menahan tawa sedikit "memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?" aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia tentu sangat takjub dengan rumah 'besar' ini, menurut dia. Menurutku ini kecil. Well, rumah Paris-ku dua kali lipat dari ini setidaknya. Kami tak mempunyai kamar tamu disini. Dan tak ada ruang kerja untuk Dad. Kami hanya punya 2 kamar disini. Dengan dua kamar mandi dan ruang makan plus dapur dalam satu ruangan. Ini sangat kecil! Tapi setidaknya ini yang terbagus yang kami dapatkan di kota kecil ini. Dan untungnya, Scar melihatnya takjub. Dalam artian positif tentu saja.

"rumahmu sungguh besar!" pujinya bersemangat. "dan.. dan...!" ia melihat kearah garasi kami "kau punya Sedan?! Dan BMW keluaran baru?!" ia makin takjub. Aku jadi merasa sedikit tak enak memamerkan ini semua. "kenapa tak kau pakai kesekolah tadi?" tanyanya heran masih dengan takjub. Seakan ia tak pernah melihat mobil-mobil itu sebelumnya.

"well," aku menyamarkan tawa kecilku dengan berdeham "sedannya rusak. Pengantar paket tak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik" ujarku dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat seakan tak peduli.

"kau harus membawanya besok!" ujarnya bersemangat "teman-teman tak akan bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sedan-mu! Apalagi jika kau bawa BMW-nya!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dad, Mom? Kau sudah pulang?" terdapatnya BMW di garasi-ku itu berarti salah satu dari orang tua-ku telah pulang. Kufikir Dad, karena Mom pastilah sangat sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat bedah plus ruang kerja baru-nya dirumah sakit. Well, aku yakin pasti dia satu-satunya dokter ahli yang telah lulus kuliah S2 disini.

"El? Kau sudah pulang?" Mom sedang duduk diruang tamu dengan seoang pria berkulit putih pucat. Aku tahu semua yang kutemui hari ini berkulit putih pucat. Tapi orang yang satu ini berkulit _sangat_ pucat. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut keemasannya. Aku pasti sudah sangat terpesona jika umurnya tidak kira-kira 30 tahun-an. Tapi setidaknya dia lebih muda dai Mom dan Dad. Ia memakai baju putih bersih – baju dokter – yang kelihatannya kalah putih dengan kulitnya yang kelihatan _bekilau_ di bawah sorotan lampu bohlam murahan itu.

"oh, ini Dokter Calisle Cullen. Dan Carlisle, ini anakku, Gabriella" Mom memberitahu ketika aku sedang asyik memperhatikan dokter tampan itu "dia adalah rekan kerja Mom yang baru. Tak kusangka,dia sangat ahli! Bahkan Mom kalah. Mom tak menyangka menemukan dokter seperti dia di tempat seperti ini. Tahu begini, Alaska tak membutuhkanku"  
Itulah Mom, wanita cerewet – kelewat cerewet sesungguhnya – tapi tetap sangat kusayangi.

Dokter Cullen tersenyum sopan mendengar pujian Ibu-ku yang berlebihan "oh, tentu tidak Marrie, kami sangat membutuhkan mu. Kau tentu lebih berpengalaman"

Aku sedikit terkejut menyadari kata-kata Mom sebelumnya 'dia sangat ahli, bahkan mom kalah'. Really? Mom tentu lebih ahli seharusnya daipada dia. Lihatnya banyaknya kerutan wajah yang mewakili ilmunya. Bahkan wajah dokter Cullen tak menunjukan sedikitpun kerutan menandakan betapa awam-nya seharusnya dia dalam ilmu kedokteran. Mana mungkin ia lebih hebat dari Mom dalamumurnya yang begitu muda? Apa Mom hanya memberi pujian kosong saja? Tapi Mom selalu jujur dan tak pernah salah menilai orang. Atau mungkin dokter Cullen memakai krim wajah dan sebagainya agar wajah yang sebenarnya tua itu tetap tampak awet muda? Aah.. sudahlah.

Aku berbalik memunggungi keduanya "okay mom, aku ingin istirahat dulu. Senang betemu dengan-mu sir"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Berbulan-bulan di Alaska kuhadapi dengan perasaan riang setidaknya. Tak ada orang yang memberi pandangan menghina ke arahku lagi semenjak aku menaiki sedan hitam 1999-ku. Benar saja kata Scarlet saat itu, semua mata tertuju kearahku setiap aku melewati mata mereka. Mereka terpaku pada kilatan mewah mobil lama-ku ini. Haha.. aku makin punya banyak teman sejak saat itu. Scarlet tetap yang terdekat. Ada juga Maggie Grew, Lori Mckathy, Nick Scotlight, Mark Won dan yang paling kusuka Tom.

Tom Helton. Rambut hitam berkilaunya tak ada yang menyaingi. Kulitnya kecoklatan mengkilat membuatku iri. Tak banyak orang yang berkulit coklat disini sehingga aku yakin dia menjadi pujaan banyak cewek disini. Dan ya Tuhan! matanya hijau cemerlang bagaikan Zambrut. Dia begitu tampan! Dan yang lebih hebat adalah, dia suka pada-ku! Setidaknya begitulah yang ia bilang padaku. Aku sangat cinta padanya. Kurasa ia adalah cinta sejatiku. Melihatnya memandangku. Tak ada yang indah melebihi itu. Tak akan ada yang lebih tampan dari dia. Dia adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepadaku, sampai detik ini setidaknya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ini tanggal 19 april, dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku. Tak ada 'libur satu hari menjelang hari ulang tahun' di sini, padahal ini hari sabtu. jadi terpaksa aku tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Tom telah menunggu-ku sesampainya aku di sekolah. Kami berjalan beriringan sampai ke kelas pertama kami, kelas Biologi. Ia terus memeluk pinggangku.

"El's" Mr. Ben belum datang kurasa. Aku menatap wajah tampannya. Mata zambrutnya. Jantungku bertedak cepat. Tak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang pangeran setampan ini di tempat kumuh ini.

"besok adalah ulang tahun-mu, benar?" aku mengangguk perlahan. Aku yakin dia pasti ingat.

"so, kita bisa jalan malam ini. Kita akan melewati detik-detik kedewasaan-mu malam ini" ia terdengar bersemangat. Begitu juga aku.

Aku akan berumur tujuh belas tahun kurang dari 24 jam lagi. Dan aku tak sabar menunggu itu! Besok adalah hari yang selalu kunantikan dalam hidupku! Berumur tujuh belas tahun! Bukankah itu hebat!

"aku sangat setuju!" kupeluk dia sesaat sebelum Mr. Ben datang.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jam menunjukan pukul 09.00 pm. Aku sudah janjian dengan Scarlet untuk setidaknya mentraktirnya dulu sebagai pajak untuk berduaan dengan Tom saja nanti malam. Awalnya dia memaksa ikut tapi akhirnya menyadari aku sangat membutuhkan ini, Dia-pun mengalah.

Aku mengenakan jaket putih melapisi sweater pink-ku kali ini. Siang hari sudah terasa dingin disini. Apalagi tengah malam.

"Dad, aku akan pergi malam ini.." aku meminta izin pada Dad yang sedang asyik menonton pertandingan bola-nya. Biasanya aku lebih suka ikut menonton pertandingan seru itu bersamanya, tapi cuti dulu ya untuk malam ini. Kita bisa nonton bersama lagi Dad, lain kali.

"mau kemana nona?" matanya masih fokus pada televisi layar tipis kami.

Aku meringis " aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun-ku, tentu saja"

Ia mengerling kearahku beberapa detik.

"aku akan pulang sebelum terang!" aku menambahkan "dan tak kan berbuat macam-macam. Aku janji" aku mengangkat tangan kanan-ku walau tahu ia tak kan melihatnya.

"ok sayang. Nikmati malam-mu" matanya tak melirikku lagi.

"terimakasih Dad. Salam untuk Mom" aku mengecup pipinya sesaat dan langsung lari kepintu sebelum ia berubah pikian.

Mom sedang dapat sif malam. Sebenarnya aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu dari pada dia mengingat ia baru akan pulang sekitar jam 8 pagi besok. Aku berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkan Dad, setidaknya.

Aku memasukan kunci sedan hitam-ku dilubang-nya dan mulai mengebut. Aku suka kebebasan sesungguhnya.

Aku sampai di depan rumah kecil ber-cat kuning kusam milik Scarlet. Ia sudah menungguku rupanya. Iamengenakan sweater coklat dan menenteng jaket birunya ditangan. Aku memencet klakson ketika kusadari ia tak menyadari kehadiranku. Ia terlihat sedikit gelisah.

Scarlet membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk, memandangku sejenak dengan wajah yang tak nyaman lalu menutup pintu.

"ada yang tak beres Scar?" tanyaku ragu sebelum memacu sedan ini.

"tidak kok. Tidak ada apa-apa" Scarlet bukanlah orang yang pandai menutup-nutupi perasaannya, jadi aku tau ia sedang gelisah dan khawatir. Aku tak ingin merusak suasana bahagia-ku, jadi tak ku ungkapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan.

"so, kau akan pergi dengan Tom malam ini?" tanyanya mencoba terlihat besemangat.

"ya, tentu saja. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu" aku menatapnya, ia kelihatan tak setuju "ada apa Scar? Beri tahu aku jika ada yang tak beres?"

Ia terlihat ragu-ragu "kau jangan terkejut, kumohon.."

Aku tak mengerti, tapi ku-anggukan kepalaku. Aku punya firasat, Ini pasti kabar buruk.

"kau temanku, jadi aku tak mau kau dijadikan mainan olehnya. Hmmft... maafkan aku El, tadi aku melihat Tom sedang jalan dengan cewek lain. Awalnya kufiki itu kau, sampai kau datang kesini"

"APA?! I.. ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN SCAR!" aku shock. Hampir saja sedanku menabrak seorang gadis kecil pejalan kaki. 'itu tidak mungkin..' aku mengulangi

"maafkan aku El's" ia menunduk menyesal.

"itu tidak mungkin! Mungkin kau salah lihat! Dia.. dia mencintaiku!" aku menepikan sedanku di trotoar. aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima ini. Pasti dia salah. Pasti dia salah lihat.

'Dia pasti salah lihat' aku megulangi.

Scarlet mengelus pundakku "maafkan aku jika aku salah. Tapi aku tak mau kau jadi mainannya. Lebih baik kita pastikan ini"

Aku setuju. Dia pasti salah. Aku yakin.

Aku kembali menyetarter sedan-ku. Tapi tangannya mencegah tanganku. "biar aku yang menyetir jika kau tak keberatan. Demi keselamatan kita bersama"  
Aku setuju. Aku tak kan bisa mengemudi dengan baik jika seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat seperti ini.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Scarlet mengemudi dengan ragu-ragu seakan takut merusakan mobil yang baginya mewah ini. Aku pasti sudah tertawa jika seluruh otakku tidak memikirkan tentang Tom. Bagaimana bisa?! Aku.. aku sangat mencintainya! Dan dia.. dia adalah cinta sejatiku...  
'Scar pastilah salah' aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

''Tom mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaiku. Hanya aku. Tak ada yang lain'' gumamku tak jelas hingga Scarlet menatapku dengan tatapan iba.

Kami bebelok di bundaran pusat kota. Scarlet sepertinya tahu ia harus kemana. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan suaraku saat ini. Jika Tom tidak sedang bersama cewek lain aku akan berteriak-teriak senang melepas semua perasaan kecewaku sekarang. Kalau ternyata – kuharap tidak – Tom memang bersama cewek alin, aku akan mengahbiskan seluruh suaraku untuk menangis menjerit-jerit sepanjang malam berbahagia-ku ini.

"ok" ia memarkir sedan-ku didepan sebuah tempat disko terkenal di kota ini "kita akan tahu semuanya disini." Aku tidak menjawab, masih memandangi papan bertiliskan _Disco Time_. Scarlet mengerti arti pandanganku

"well, cewek yang kulihat bersama Tom bekulit kecoklatan, kufikir hanya cewek disko-lah yang punya kulit kecoklatan, karena ber-uang banyak"

"ayo." Scarlet hampir membuka pintu ketika cowok familiar berambut hitam bekilau dan berkulit coklat licin keluar sambil memeluk mesra seorang cewek cantik.

"TOOOOM!" aku membuka pintu sedan-ku, tapi tidak bisa. Ternyata Scarlet telah lebih cepat menguncinya.

"BIARKAN AKU KELUAR SCAR!" perintahku marah. Aku memandangnya dalam. Biasanya akan berhasil membuat ia menuruti perkataanku jika saja airmata-ku tidak mengalir. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa. Biasanya jika aku pandangi seseorang dalam-dalam dan berkata apa yang kuinginkan, mereka akan menurut walaupun tidak dengan sukarela. Biasanya mereka akan menyesal setelah menyadarinya dan lebih berhati-hati pada-ku.

Emosi-ku benar-benar telah sampai puncaknya. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Sakit. Terluka. Aku akan menghabisi dia! Oh tidak, mereka berdua! Ya, aku akan menghabisi mereka berdua!

"biarkan aku turun Scar!" aku masih beusaha mendorong-dorong pintu sedan itu walau ku tahu hasilnya nihil.

"tenanglah El. Please.. lebih baik kau begini. Hidup tanpanya. Kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu, dan aku yakin bukan dia" Scalet mengelus pundakku.

Air mataku mengalir "a... aku tak bisa Scar" aku memeluknya. Dunia seakan hancur. Bukan seakan. tapi Dunia memang hancur. Ya, dunia memang hancur.  
Scarlet membukakan pintunya ketika mereka berdua telah pergi dengan truk putih murahan-nya Tom.

"aku yang menyetir" pintaku. Aku memandangnya dalam-dalam. Kali ini berhasil. Ia menyerahkan kunci sedanku dengan ragu. Air mata-ku memang sudah mereda.

Aku mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan menuju ke rumah Scarlet, mengantarnya pulang.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 pm. Kulihat truk putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang besarnya tak kurang dari rumah-ku. rumah cewek _simpanan_ pujaan-ku. mereka keluar dari mobil dan kulihat mereka berciuman mesra sebelum berjalan saling memeluk perlahan dan memasuki rumah itu. Hampir saja aku keluar dari sedan-ku dan meledak. Tapi kutahan semua itu. Rencanaku akan gagal jika aku melakukan semua itu. Ya. rencana. Aku telah menyusun sebuah rencana HEBAT. Kau akan tahu segera.

Mereka berdua masuk dan aku segera keluar dari sedan-ku. dengan membawa sebuah gunting kecil aku berjalan diam-diam mendekati mobil Tom. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu truk itu, yang aku yakin tak dikunci karena itulah kebiasaannya.  
Aku memotong kabel rem truk itu. Aku yakin ini berhasil. Aku sering melihatnya di film-film _action_.

Aku cepat-cepat kembali ke mobil-ku setelah melakukan _kejahatan_-ku. aku memacu mobil-ku cepat ke suatu hutan bagian atas alaska ini. Rumah Tom. Aku yakin ia akan mengajak cewek murahan itu menginap dirumahnya karena besok adalah hari minggu. Hari libur. Mereka akan kena. Mereka akan _mati_! Kau akan merasakannya Tom! Perasaan sakit ini sebenarnya lebih buruk dari kematian! Tapi kematian cukuplah untukmu. Karena aku masih menyayangimu dari lubuk hati-ku yang terdalam.

Tom biasanya akan melacu kencang menuju rumahnya dan mengerem mendadak ketika sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumahnya, bersebelahan dengan tebing. Dan itu sangat membantu. Mereka akan jatuh kejurang. Kuharap tak ada yang sendang hiking dibawah, karena bawah tebing ini adalah hutan.

Aku memarkir sedan-ku dibawah pepohonan gelap. Sebenarnya tanpa bersembunyi-pun aku tahu mereka tak akan melihatku di malam tanpa bulan ini. Malam yang mengerikan ini.

Aku mendengar, samar-samar dari kejauhan suara mobil melaju kencang. 'Ini akan behasil!' batinku dan aku menyeringai senang. Truk Tom lewat dihadapan-ku. dan aku sangat terkejut melihat kearah truk putih dengan kaca transparan itu. Hanya Tom. Tom sendirian dalam truk itu. Tak ada cewek murahan itu.

deg .

Tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan memenuhi diriku.

"apa yang aku lakukan?!" aku cepat-cepat berlari mengejar Tom.

Terlambat.

Aku melihat truk putih itu melaju cepat menembus tebing curam itu.

"TOOOOOOOMMM!" air mataku meleleh seketika.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?! Aku pembunuh! Aku membunuhnya! Aku membunuh kekasih hati-ku! apa yang membuatku melakukan semuanya tadi?!

"Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu El?!" aku menjerit di tengah hutan kosong itu "bisa-bisanya kau membunuh Tom?!" kakiku lemas dan aku-pun terjerembab di tanah yang lembab.

Emosi-ku tadi mengalahkan segalanya. Hanya rasa sesal yang kuterima sekarang.

Aku cinta kau Tom!

aku merangkak menuju sedanku dan menaikinya. Kuputar kuncinya dan mulai berjalan, melaju kencang. Aku tersenyum.

Aku akan menyusul Tom.

Aku akan menyusul Tom ke sana.

Aku akan menyusul Tom ke surga.

Kubiarkan sedanku tetap melaju ketika aku telah melewati batas tebing.

"aku mencintaimu Tom .." aku menutup mata dan tak bisa mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Samar-samar terdengar suara orang-orang berdebat disekelilingku. Begitu ribut hingga membuatku terbangun, tapi mata-ku masih tertutup. Susah sekali untuk membukanya. Lengket. Seakan-akan aku sudah tidur berhari-hari.

"ini hebat!" suara cewek terdengar bergairah.

"kau menambah satu lagi ke keluarga kita?" sekarang cowok. Tapi terdengar datar

"a.. apa yang kau lakukan Carlisle?! Teman-mu pasti akan mencarinya!" yang ini suara cewek, tapi bukan cewek yang pertama. Nadanya sepertinya marah.

Carlisle? Dokter Carlisle Cullen? Temannya mom? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini? Di mana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa berada di tengah-tengah orang yang tak ku kenal -keluarga dokter Cullen- ini?

"aku sedang berburu dan kulihat dua mobil tejun dari atas jurang. Seorang anak laki-laki kutemukan sudah mati. Dan aku melihat gadis ini masih sedikit bernafas. Aku tak tega Rose, dia adalah anak rekan-ku. aku tahu setelah ini dia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang tua-nya lagi, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati." Dokter Cullen terdengar bingung.

"kau melakukan hal yang benar sayang" seorang wanita menentamkan. Suaranya keibuan.

"terimakasih Esme .."

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerangku. aku mengerang. Aku memegangi lenganku dan menggeliat. "arrggh!"

Dan aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

A/N ::

Thanks so much for read ! :D sebelum lanjut ke chapter ke dua nya, review please ~ *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**- Tittle : Akhir Hidup, Awal Keabadian**

**- Chapter : 2/2**

**- Author : Tasha**

**- Ratting : T  
**

**- Timeline : ketika Edward dan keluarganya masih bertempat tinggal Alaska, sebelum ke Forks**

**- Main Cast : Gabriella Lucy Crown**

**- Cast : SELAIN Edward and his family (Mr, Mrs Cullen, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett), all cast is OC . Edward and his family milik momma Stephenie Mayers :)**

* * *

Okay .. part ke dua nya :)

_HAPPY READ, ENJOY !_

* * *

**Akhir Hidup, Awal Keabadian**

**Sudut pandang Gabriella Lucy Crown (Gabriella POV)**

Samar-samar terdengar suara orang-orang berdebat disekelilingku. Begitu ribut hingga membuatku terbangun, tapi mata-ku masih tertutup. Susah sekali untuk membukanya. Lengket. Seakan-akan aku sudah tidur berhari-hari.

"ini hebat!" suara cewek terdengar bergairah.

"kau menambah satu lagi ke keluarga kita?" sekarang cowok. Tapi terdengar datar

"a.. apa yang kau lakukan Carlisle?! Teman-mu pasti akan mencarinya!" yang ini suara cewek, tapi bukan cewek yang pertama. Nadanya sepertinya marah.

Carlisle? Dokter Carlisle Cullen? Temannya mom? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini? Di mana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa berada di tengah-tengah orang yang tak ku kenal -keluarga dokter Cullen- ini?

"aku sedang berburu dan kulihat dua mobil tejun dari atas jurang. Seorang anak laki-laki kutemukan sudah mati. Dan aku melihat gadis ini masih sedikit bernafas. Aku tak tega Rose, dia adalah anak rekan-ku. aku tahu setelah ini dia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang tua-nya lagi, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati." Dokter Cullen terdengar bingung.

"kau melakukan hal yang benar sayang" seorang wanita menentamkan. Suaranya keibuan.

"terimakasih Esme .."

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerangku. aku mengerang. Aku memegangi lenganku dan menggeliat. "arrggh!"

Dan aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Terasa sulit sekali karena kelihatannya aku telah tidur berhari-hari.

Aku berbaring disebuah ranjang putih bersih di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, bahkan lebih mewah dari pada kamar-ku di Paris.

Aku di mana?

Perlahan-lahan aku bangkit. Aku duduk dan memeluk bantal yang tadi kupakai untuk alas kepalaku.

"dia sudah sadar~" dendang seorang cewek yang kedengarannya periang terdengar dari sebrang kamar. Suara itu asing sama sekali.

Pintu kamar ini terbuka.

Seorang wanita 20 tahun-an masuk, diikuti dokter Cullen.

"oh, dokter?!" aku merasa sedikit senang dan lega. Setidaknya ini berarti aku bisa kembali pulang.

"ya Gabriella" ia menjawab. Wanita yang kuyakin istrinya itu duduk di ujung ranjang di sebelahku.

"aku Esme. Istri Carlisle" ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Wajahnya berbentuk hati dengan rambut kecoklatan, seperti rambutku.

"aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" aku memburu, _to the point._

Dokter Cullen menghela nafas dan memandangku iba. Apa yang terjadi?

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Kumohon kau jangan terkejut atau apa." Dokter Cullen mengambil bangku logam diujung ruangan dengan satu tangan. kelihatannya kursi itu terlalu ringan. Ia meletakannya di depan aku dan Istrinya lalu duduk.

Dia tak jua bersuara. Jadi aku yang mengeluarkan suaraku "ok. Apa yang terjadi sir?"

"pertama aku ingin tanya, apa yang terjadi? Malam itu, ketika mobil sedan hitammu terjun ke jurang bersama truk putih dengan pria didalamnya."

Seketika kejadian malam itu berputar dikepalaku dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah rekaman. Tak kusadari aku menjerit hingga kurasakan tangan dingin menenangkan-ku.

"a.. a.. aku membunuh Tom" aku mulai menjerit lagi. Bantal yang ku peluk tadi robek dan kempes. Padahal aku hanya menggenggam ujungnya. Bulu-bulu berjatuhan kelantai.

"ssstt... tenanglah Gabe" Mrs. Cullen memelukku keibuan

"apa yang terjadi dengan Tom? Apa dia disini?" kulihat Dokter Cullen menunduk tanda negatif. Rasa bersalah memenuhi benakku. Namun setelah beberapa saat malah rasa marah yang menghampiri-ku.

"biarkan saja! Itu akibatnya mempermainkan aku!" aku menggeram dan kurasakan tepi tempat tidur yang terbuat dari logam itu membengkok karena genggamanku.  
Ha? Bagaimana bisa? Apa aku sekuat itu?

"sekaarang kau bisa mengantarkan-ku pulang. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan kalian dan mereka pasti akan amat sangat menghawatirkan aku" aku bediri. Tapi tangan dokter Cullen mencegahku.

"maafkan aku, miss Crown" ia memandang sedih kearahku "kau tidak boleh pulang. Kau sebenarnya sudah mati..."

"apa?!" aku terkejut tak mengerti. jelas-jelas aku masih bisa bangun saat ini, membuka mataku lebar-lebar, menarik nafas-ku dalam-dalam dan mendegarkan detak jantungku yang teratur. Detak jantung. Baru kusadari, aku tak merasakan detak jantungku! Aku mengangkat tanganku dan meletakannya di dada. Tak ada gerakan. Tak ada getaran. Tak ada suara. Tak ada detak jantung.

"ba.. bagaimana bisa..." lirihku lemas. Dokter dan kelihatannya sudah tau aku menyadarinya.

"dengarkan aku Gabe, .." dokter Cullen memulai

"El!" potongku

"ok ok, dengarkan aku El's, kau tahu seharusnya tak mungkin ada yang bisa selamat jika jatuh dari tebing setinggi itu" aku mengangguk. "bukankah kau seharusnya merasa aneh, bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" aku mengangguk lagi. "dan bukan-kah kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku menyelamatkan-mu?" lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

Dokter Cullen menghela nafas sesaat "coba kau tahan nafas, selama yang kau bisa" ia memintaku.

"tak akan bisa lebih dari tiga menit" aku meyakinkan "aku selalu menjadi yang paling lema di klub renang karena aku tak bisa lama menahan nafas"

"Just try it, honey" Mrs. Cullen mengulangi, dan tersenyum.

Jadi aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan menutup hidung-ku dengan kedua jari-ku. detik-detik berlalu. Menit-menit berlalu. Aku terkejut ketika melepas jariku dari hidung. Kira-kira setengah jam berlalu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kehabisan nafas. Aku membelalak kaget. Kutarik nafas dalam

"bagaimana bisa?!"

perlahan-lahan aku mengerti kalau sebenarnya aku bukan-lah seorang manusia lagi. Aku pernah baca yang seperti ini dibuku.

"Ja.. jadi.. apakah aku bukan manusia... sekarang ini?" tanyaku lambat-lambat.

"aku akan menceritakannya sekarang." Dokter Cullen bergumam "kemarin akusedang berburu di hutan dan aku melihat mobil-mu dan mobil si-Tom ini.." aku sedikit menggeram mendengar nama itu "terjatuh dari tebing. Aku segera mendatangi kalian. Lelaki itu sudah taksadarkan diri. Sementara kau sudah sekarat namun masih bernafas. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan-mu. Aku tak membawa peralatan dokter apa-pun" sedikit tertawa

"dan..?"

"well, pertama kau harus tahu, kami ini adalah... _vampire_"

Aku sedikit terlonjak. Vampire? Jadi aku seorang vampire sekarang ini? "jadi.."

"ya. aku _menggigit_-mu" ia terdengar sangat menyesal.

"jadi, kau menyelamatkan-ku, dengan mengubahku menjadi vampire?" tanyaku lagi masih belum yakin dengan pendengaranku. Aku tak pernah percaya dengan dongeng-dongeng seperti itu.

"ya."

"dan.. sekarang aku hidup seebagai vampire?"

"ya"

Aku berfikir sebentar.

Tunggu.

Jadi itu yang menyebabkan bantal ini robek dengan mudah dan logam tempat tidur bengkok karena genggaman-ku? karena aku seorang vampire? Karena aku vampire yang kuat?

Ini hebat! Setidaknya aku masih hidup sekarang. Dad dan Mom tak perlu mencemaskanku karena aku akan segera pulang. aku sayang mereka tentu aku tak akan menyakiti mereka. Aku sedikit merasa senang.

"terimakasih banyak Dokter telah menyelamatkan-ku!" aku berterimakasih dengan suara ringan, bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku mendengar suara tawa kecil dari seberangruangan. Pasti anak-anak mereka menguping. Tapi, memangnya apa yang lucu?

Mrs. Cullen memandangku aneh.

"kalian boleh mengantarku pulang sekarang. Terimakasih banyak atas segala kebaikan kalian sekali lagi" aku berdiri lagi dan lagi-lagi dokter Cullen menahanku tetap duduk.

"tunggu dulu miss. Kurasa kau belum mengerti"  
Aku hanya memandangnya tak mengerti

"kau adalah _vampire_! Dan vampire sangatlah berbahaya seperti yang pastinya sering kau baca dalam buku"

"ya, ya. aku tahu sir. Tapi aku tak mau mereka khawatir. Lagipula meekaorang tua-ku. aku tak mungkin mencelakakan mereka tentusaja"

Mereka berdua memandangku terkejut dan aneh.

"kau belummerasakan bagaimana rasanya dahaga _vampire _sayang" Mrs. Cullen tertawa kecil.

"kau tak mengerti Gabe.."

"El!"

"ok ok, kau tak mengerti El. Seperti jika kau berada di suatu ruang tertutup berisi .. umm.. "

"Pizza Keju" suara indah seorang cowok menyaut dari sebrang ruangan.

"ya. berisi pizza keju. Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau berada di suatu ruangan berisi pizza keju?"

"tentu akan langsung kuhabiskan pizza itu" eh? tunggu. bagaimana ia tahu aku sangat suka pizza keju?

"nah.. itu yang akan terjadi pada orang tua-mu jika kau terus berada didekat mereka"

"seburuk itu-kah?!" aku terkejut

"ya"

"jadi..."

"kau harus tinggal disini. Bersama kami. Kami akan merawat-mu El's"

"ta.. tapi.. mereka pasti akan sangat menghawatirkan aku. Aku tak akan sanggup berpisah dari mereka. Aku sayang mereka..." rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tahan sekuat tenaga. Mrs. Cullen memelukku erat "tenanglah sayang. Tak akan seburuk itu"

"ta.. tapi.. jika aku tak boleh tinggal dengan mereka, ..."

"mereka tahu-nya kau sudah mati"

"ya Tuhan! Mereka pasti sangat sedih..." Aku balas memeluk Mrs. Cullen. pelukannya seperti pelukan sayang Mom. Hanya saja pelukan Mom lebih empuk dan hangat. begitu keras dan dingin. Aku diam sejenak.

"aku anak mereka satu-satunya, kalian tahu.." lirih-ku sedih "aku sangat menyayangi mereka..."

"kami tahu sayang... karena rasa sayang-mu pada mereka-lah yang membuat-mu harus tetap tinggal disini. Kau akan menyakiti mereka jika kau berada didekat mereka walau tak sengaja, percaya-lah"

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Sunyi melanda kamar ini untuk beberapa menit.

"ok, sekarang saatnya kau berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga baru-mu!" ujar dokter Cullen tiba-tiba, terlihat bersemangat.

"anggota keluarga baru?" tiba-tiba dokter Cullen telah membukakan pintu kamar. Dengan ragu aku berdiri dan mendorongku perlahan keluar dari kamar itu.

Aku melihat dua cewek dan tiga cowok sedang duduk disofa menonton televisi. Usia mereka pastilah lebih tua semua menoleh ketika aku, dokter Cullen dan mendekat. Kufikir awalnya anak-anak mereka pastilah tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun melihat betapa mudanya mereka. Ternyata aku salah. Mereka semua memiliki kulit putih pucat yang terkesan berkilau, sama seperti orang tua mereka.

Cewek pertama berambut hitam kelam dipotong pendek dan lancip-lancip. Tubuhnya kecil, kurus dan mungil bagaikan peri. Senyumnya ceria dan bersahabat.

Cewek kedua lebih tinggi, dengan tubuh sangat indah bagaikan seorang model, menatap-ku dengan tatapan dingin. Rambut emasnya tergerai indah sampai ke bahu-nya.

Cowok yang duduk paling dekat televisi berambut pirang keemas-an. Mirip cewek tadi. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing, namun tetap berotot. Raut wajahnya datar.

Cowok kedua berambut hitam ikal. Tubuhnya sangat besar dan berotot, bagaikan seorang atleet profesional. Ia memandangku sambil nyengir.

Cowok terakhir, yang duduk disofa kecil, berambut perunggu berantakan. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari yang lainnya. ia memakai kemeja biru, sehingga aku tak yakin ia memiliki otot seperti yang lainnya atau tidak. Sial. Dia sangat tampan. senyum simpulnya sangat menawan. Ya Tuhan! Dia bukan manusia (memang bukan sih) tapi dia Malaikat!

Tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang. Ia menatapku dengan mengerutkan kening. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia seakan menahan tawa.

"ok kids... dia akan jadi anggota baru keluarga kita" Dokter Cullen duduk di sofa kecil sebelah cowok berambut perunggu tadi. membimbingku duduk di sebelah cewek berambut pendek gelap tadi. Ia tersenyum tak berkata apa-apa,menghormati ayah-nya kukira.

"Namanya Gabriella Crown,.."

"Lucy! Gabriella Lucy Crown" aku memotong. Aku selalu suka nama tengahku.

Dokter Cullen tertawa "baik nona" aku tersenyum.

"akan ku kenalkan. Gadis disebelah-mu itu Alice" aku menatap gadis disebelahku yang tersenyum lebar.

"Alice Cullen" katanya ramah. Jari-jari lentik mungilnya mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"dan dia Rosalie" dokter Cullen menunjuk gadis sempurna tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tak tertarik.

"dia Rosalie Hale" bisik Alice.

"Hale? Kalian bukan saudara kandung?" mereka semua tertawa mendengar teguranku.

"kami semua tidak ada yang saudara kandung sayang" memberitahu.

"maksudnya?"

"ya sepertimu. Kami juga akan merubah nama keluarga-mu. Jadi mereka tak curiga"

"lalu, mengapa Rosalie Hale, bukan Rosalie Cullen?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti.

"kami masih sangat muda seperti yang kau lihat. Sekitar tiga puluh tahunan kan? Jadi kami tentu tak mungkin punya anak sebesar mereka" Dokter Cullen menjelaskan dan tertawa "jadi, _ceritanya_ mereka adalah anak angkat kami. Kami membaginya menjadi dua karena mereka tidak mirip. Rosalie lebih mirip Jasper makanya kami membuat cerita, Rosalie adalah saudara kembar Jasper. Kami mengarang nama 'Hale'. Sementara yang lain ceritanya adalah anak dari sepupu-ku dan ku angkat mereka sebagai anak"

Pasti yang namanya Jasper yang berambut pirang emas karena Rosalie sekarang menatap-nya dengan tatapan 'aku jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dia'.

"dia-lah Jasper. Kau pasti sudah melihat kemiripannya kan?" mereka semua tertawa kecuali Rosalie. Ia menatapku garang.

"dan ini emmett" cowok yang berambut gelap itu meninju lenganku dari balik bahu Alice. "Emmett Cullen" ia nyengir kearahku.

"dan dia Edward. Cullen tentu saja." Dokter Cullen menepuk punggung cowok berambut perunggu itu.

Ya tuhan! Dia sangat tampan! Aku ingin memilikinya!

Ia tertawa sekilas "aku tidak bekencan nona" otomatis semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa. Aku benar-benar malu. Dia seperti bisa membaca fikiran saja! Tapi yang benar-benar kukagetkan adalah aku tak merasakan wajahku memanas dan memerah. Biasanya darah langsung mengalir ke pipi tembem-ku jika aku sedang malu. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"kau suka Edward?!" Alice terkejut "jangan tersinggung Gabe.."

"El!" potongku.

"ok ok, jangan tersinggung El's, dia tidak normal. Dia tak tertarik dengan siapa-pun. Bahkan Rosalie-pun tidak." Rosalie mengerucutkan Bibir. Ia jelas tersinggung dengan perkataan itu. Padahal menurutku perkataan Alice mengandung arti 'bahkan Edward tak tertarik dengan wanita sempurna sekalipun'. Itu kan pujian.

"Jelas Edward tak tertarik padanya! Jika ia berani tertarik pada Rose, ia akan menghadapiku!" Emmett menunjukan tinju besarnya dengan wajah nyengir. Edward menampik kepala Emmet. Mereka tertawa.

"bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui apa yang aku fikirkan?" bisikku pada Alice ketika semua sedang asyik menonton pergulatan Emmet versus Edward.

Alice tertawa sebelum menjawab "well, seperti yang seharusnya sudah kau duga.."

"dia bisa membaca pikiran?"

"yup"

Ini parah. Ia akan bisa selalu -tahu apa yang sedang kufikirkan tentangnya. Aku tak akan bisa kehabisan rasa malu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jadi mulai sekarang nama-mu Gabrielle Cullen, ok?" dokter Cullen memberitahuku sebelum ia menaruh tas-nya ke bagasi mobil Mercedez S55 AMG, mobil terkeren yang pernah kulihat. Well, satu hal lagi yang bagus. Mereka orang kaya dan aku tak akan merasa tersiksa hidup bersama mereka.

"ok dokter!" jawabku bersemangat

"_just call me Carlisle, okay_?" pintanya seraya tersenyum hangat.

"oke" aku tersenyum senang. Itu akan terdengar akrab "apa kau juga akan memintaku memanggil dengan nama Esme?"

Carlisle tertawa "tentu saja. Tentu saja bukan aku yang akan memintamu, maksudnya. tapi dia snediri."

"ya. aku suka kau memanggilku Esme sayang" tiba-tiba Mrs. Cullen muncul dengan gerakan gemulai. Aku terpesona. Keluarga ini benar-benar keluarga yang hebat!

"Carlisle .. aku ingin tanya, mengapa kau beri nama-ku Cullen, bukan Hale?"

"well, kau memiliki rambut gelap setidaknya seperti para Cullen"

"wah.. betambah lagi satu Cullen. Hale akan terkeroyok nih" Jasper muncul tiba-tiba, memasukkan ransel besarnya ke dalam mobil. Aku merasa ia mencairkan suasana dan aku jadi ikut tertawa. Rasanya nyaman berada didekatnya.

Well, kami telah memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah kota kecil bernama Forks, kota kecil di semenanjung Olympic di barat laut Washington. Kini aku tahu alasan mengapa Mereka tinggal di Alaska ini. Alasannya karena kulit _vampire_ mereka terlihat sangat mencolok jika berada di bawah sinar matahari. Alice mengibaratkan dengan 'berkilau' dan Esme mengibaratkan dengan 'bersinar'. Itu pasti perumpamaan. Aku tak tahu kenyataannya karena aku sendiri belum lihat. Di sini hanya sehari dalam setahun mungkin terjadi cuaca cerah. atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Dan begitu lah Forks. Katanya tak jauh beda dengan Alaska. Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan, ketika harus hidup selalu ditempat dingin. Aku suka dingin. Dan begitulah kulitku sekarang. Keras dan dingin. Aku merasa diriku ini terbuat dari keramik sekarang.

"ayo kita berangkat" ajak Carlisle.

"Carlisle..." aku memanggil orang yang akan menjadi ayah angkatku itu. Ia menoleh "boleh aku mengunjungi orang tua-ku, ku mohon. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

Semua memandang ku tak setuju, tapi tidak untuk Carlisle. Ia tersenyum seakan mengerti perasaan-ku "aku akan menemani-mu"

Kami berjalan beriringan – dengan sangat cepat – menembus pepohonan-pepohonan hutan, menuju rumah-ku, oh bukan, tapi rumah orang tua-ku dulu. Aku hampir saja menangis jika tak ada Carlisle disampingku.

Rumahku masih terlihat sama, rumah besar dengan cat biru kusam. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Carlisle rumah ini nampak sangat kecil.

"hati-hati El's, kau tak boleh terlihat. Kau tahu peraturannya" ia mengingatkan-ku.

Aku mengangguk yakin. Aku masuk perlahan-lahan melalui jendela. Aku baru sadar sekarang aku sangat hebat. Carlisle menunggu-ku diluar. Aku senang ia percaya pada-ku.

Kamar-ku masih terlihat sama sejak terakhir aku meninggalkannya malam itu. Pasti Mom dan Dad sangat _shock_ mendengar berita kematian-ku. aku yakin mereka belum menginjakan kaki ke kamar-ku ini semenjak malam itu.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju meja belajarku. Ku ambil buku _diary_-ku dan membuka halaman terakhirnya yang masih kosong. Ku ambil pena dan menuliskan _'aku sangat sayang pada Dad dan Mom. Maafkan segala kesalahanku. Aku yakin aku bukan anak yang baik, tapi aku selalu menyayangi kalian berdua'_. Di bawahnya kutulis –19 April–.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar-ku dan mendapati Mom dan Dad sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Mereka tak melihatku dibalik pintu. Aku sangat senang bisa bergerak sangat luwes dan cepat. Jika tidak mereka pasti sudah melihatku.

Mom menjumput-jumput sandwich ikan-nya dengan tak berselera. Kulihat matanya bengkak dengan lingkaran ungu gelap dibawah matanya. Dia pasti sangat sedih mengetahui aku mati. Setidaknya kabar itu benar, mengingat jantungku sudah tak berdetak lagi. Aku sendiri tak melihat wajah Dad. Ia memunggungiku. Tapi juga tak terlihat berselera makan. Aku sedih melihat ini. Mom.. Dad.. maafkan aku...

Ingin rasanya aku berlari kearah mereka dan memeluk mereka seerat-eratnya, sebagai pelukan terakhir-ku. tapi aku tahu itu akan menyusahkan keluaga baru-ku nanti. Jadi aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya melewati mereka, walau mereka tak melihat-ku dan berbisik "aku sayang Mom dan Dad" di telinga mereka. Kurasakan bau yang sangat menggoda menghampiri-ku. baunya lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan pizza keju _favorite_-ku. inikah yang dimaksud Carlisle? Dahaga para vampire. Aku beruntung hanya sesaat mencium aroma itu. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka ketika rasa haus menghampiri-ku.

Aku turun kembali kebawah. Carlisle menungguku dan terlihat lega ketika melihatku.

"kau benar. Mereka membuatku haus"

Carlisle terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan-ku "kita bisa berburu kalau begitu"

Aku nyengir. Dia memang ayah yang baik dan dapat mengerti anak-anak-nya.

"tapi mereka akan mencari kita nanti" aku memerotes ketika kami sampai di ujung sebuah hutan rimba.

Ia tersenyum kebapak-an "Alice pasti sudah memberitahu mereka kalau kita kesini"

"maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti.

"Alice belum memberitahu-mu kalau ia bisa melihat masa depan?"

"benarkah?" aku takjub "itu sangat keren! Jadi semua vampire punya keahlian masing-masing?" tanyaku berharap aku juga.

"well, jawaban singkatnya iya. Tapi hanya beberapa yang luar biasa. Alice dan Edward salah satunya."

"kuharap aku juga" dia tertawa dan aku-pun ikut tertawa.

Tak terasa kami telah sampai jantung hutan. Hutan ini terlihat gelap dan lembab. Aku tak yakin akan bisa makan apa yang seharusnya aku makan di sini. Aku tahu dia akan menyuruhku menyedot darah hewan. Aku langsung mual membayangkannya. Aku tak pernah menyukai hewan, apalagi darahnya.

Seekor rusa cantik yang anggun lewat dihadapan kami. Aku menyium aromanya. Aromanya enak. Tak seperti biasanya. tak seperti ketika aku menjadi manusia dulu. Aromanya kini begitu memikat. Tak lebih menggoda memang, dari aroma kedua orang tua-ku tadi, tapi aroma rusa ini mengalahkan aroma daging manapun.

Aku melirik Carlisle sebentar

"nikmatilah" ia tersenyum menyemangati. Jadi langsung saja aku maju berlari kearah hewan cantik itu dan menerkamnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Benar saja kata Carlisle, mereka tak menunggu kami. Mereka sudah berada didalam rumah lagi ketika kami kembali.

Alice dan Rosalie sedang asyik merancang busana indah mereka. Esme, Jasper dan Emmett sedang asyik menonton televisi. sedangkan Edward sedang asyik memainkan piano-nya. Indah sekali. Aku tak tahu ia bisa bermain seindah itu. Dunia harus mengenalnya!

Edward memandangku sekilas lalu kembali kepiano-nya "tak perlu dunia mengenal-ku El's, bisa-bisa mereka akan memperebutkan aku nantinya" ia nyengir sendiri.

"bisakah berhenti membaca pikiran-ku, kumohon!" aku terdengar kesal. Sebenarnya malu. Jadi aku langsung cepat-cepat naik keatas untuk mengganti baju-ku yang penuh darah rusa "Alice, boleh kupinjam baju-mu yang disini?" aku meminta izin kepada Alice sebelum naik kekamarnya. Baju-baju dikamarnya ini akan ia tinggal disini. Hanya beberapa baju yang ia bawa ke Forks. Jadi aku yakin ia akan mengizinkan-ku mengenakannya.

"Tentu Els, ambillah sesuka-mu. Jika kau mau untuk-mu semua juga tak apa. Tapi kurasa kita lebih baik belanja saja nanti di Forks" katanya samar-samar setelah aku masuk ke kamar indahnya.

"aku, Esme, Rosalie dan Emmett akan naik mobil-ku, sisanya di mobil Edward" Carlisle membagi kami. Aku setuju setuju saja. Setidaknya ada Alice dalam mobilku.  
Aku ingin duduk di bangku belakang bersama Alice, tapi sepertinya Jasper tak ingin mengalah. Aku sadar, ia kekasihnya Alice, jadi aku terpaksa duduk di depan bersama pria tampan ini.

Aku memasuki volvo silver keren milik Edward dan duduk di bangku depan, sebelahnya. Ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Mobil kami mulai melaju mengikuti mobil Carlisle.

"jadi, kau bisa membaca fikiran kan.."

"Sudah sangat jelas" ia memotong menahan tawa.

"bisakah kau menghormati _privasi_ kami?" kudengar Alice dan Jasper tertawa di belakang.

"kami telah mencoba memintanya Els" Jasper masih tertawa "dan dia tak peduli"

Kali ini Edwad ikut tertawa. Tapi masih fokus memandang jalanan.

"beapa umur-mu Ella?" tanya Alice setelah tawanya reda.

"aku enam belas. Eh, tujuh belas. Malam dimana aku terjun itu adalah malam ulang tahunku. Berarti sekarang aku tujuh belas" semua nampak terkejut

"itu berarti kau masih enam belas" Edward memberitahu

"apa maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti.

"well, vampire tak pernah tumbuh. Tak pernah bergerak maju. Jika kau menjadi vampire di umur enambelas tahun, kau akan berumur enam belas selamanya" ia terlihat menyesal.

Aku mencerna kata-katanya. "ya ampun?!" aku menjerit "jadi aku tak akan berumur tujuh belas? Tak akan pernah? Berapa abad-pun aku hidup?" aku terdengar sangat kecewa.

Padahal selama ini aku selalu menantikan berumur tujuh belas tahun! Seandainya aku berubah menjadi vampire saat jam 00.01 pm- saja malam itu aku akan berumur tujuh belas tahun selamanya! Aku menyesal...

Kudengar Edward tertawa kecil. Menyamarkan tawanya dengan batuk "aku berumur tujuh belas. Jadi aku akan menjadi kakak-mu adik kecil" ia melepas satu tangannya dari kemudi dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Ah.

Sesaat aku menyesal kenapa aku tak mendapatkan nama Hale saja. Well, Emmett Cullen dengan Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale dengan Alice Cullen. Siapa tahu Edward Cullen bisa dengan Gabriella Hale.

Lagi-lagi kudengaar ia tertawa geli. Aku jadi malu. Aku tak bisa menghentikan fikiran-fikiran konyol ini. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Mengalir kefikiran Edward juga. Sial!

Ia tertawa lagi

"ok ok, mr. Handsome, kau tahu aku terpana dengan mu jadi jangan selidiki itu lagi!" aku memasang tampang cemberut. Ia tertawa.

"sudahku bilang aku tak berkencan sist, jadi aku tak akan mengencani-mu seandainya nama-mu Hale-pun"

Alice dan Jasper tertawa "sudah ku bilang. Dia tak normal!"

Kami melewati batasan Alaska menuju ke Forks, Amerika serikat. Aku akan menikmati ini semua. Aku akan hidupa abadi. Selamanya bersama kakak-ku tercinta Edward. Walau ku yakin akan merindukan Mom dan Dad.. Scarlet.. juga Tom mungkin...

"Selamat tinggal Alaska..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

**#Epilog**

"Edward! Berhenti membaca fikiran-ku!" aku memarahinya ketika lagi-lagi ia menertawai-ku saat aku berkhayal menemukan cowok setidaknya yang sedikit mirip dengan dia. Lagian Tom kalah jauh. Dia yang ter-tampan.

Ia menahan tawanya dan memandang-ku. aku balas menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang dalam. Tatapan yang biasanya berhasil membuat teman-temanku dulu menurut pada-ku.

Mata Edward terbelalak. Ia nampak terkejut. Aku tak menerti mengapa. Apa yang terjadi?

Alice menatap kami berdua. Ia tertawa. Jasper terlihat tak mengerti.

Edward langsung berpaling. Ia menatap lurus kejalan dengan wajah yang aneh, terkejut plus kesal. Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi?

"ini hebat!" ujar Alice terdengar seperti menjerit antusias "ini hebat!" dia mengulangi.

"apanya yang hebat Alice?" tanyaku penasaran.

"kelebihan-mu keren Gabriella!" ia menonjolkan kepalanya dari balik bahu bangku-ku.

"apa?" aku masih tak mengerti

"kau tak sadar? Tadi Edward baru saja menuruti perkataan-mu! Ia tak jadi membaca fikiran-mu setelah kau memintanya tadi!" Alice terlihat bersemangat.

"benar-kah?" aku tak yakin. Kutatap Edward. Ia diam saja.

Aku sangat senang seandai-nya cowok tampan ini berhenti menggali privasi-ku. aku akan bebas mengagumi-nya.

Kutatap ia, tiba-tiba ia nyengir lagi "jangan harap Els! Kemampuan-mu tidak bertahan lama!"

Aku kecewa. Kutatap Alice. Ia menutup mata. Kufikir masa transisi-nya.

"well, dia benar" tiba-tiba Alice membuka matanya "kekuatan-mu itu tak berlangsung lama. Akan segera menghilang setelah apa yang kau minta telah dilaksanakan oleh korbannya. Tapi sangat kuat untuk meminta apa-pun pada sang korban seandainya ia menatap mata-mu! Itu tetap keren!" kurasakna tangan kecil-kerasnya meremas bahuku.

"well, setidaknya aku akan menyuruh-mu berhenti membaca privasi-ku tiap kali kau nyengir!" aku memukul bahu keras Edward.

"aku tak akan menatap mata-mu lagi!" ia nyengir, menatap-ku sekilas lalu kembali ke jalanan.

"iiih!" aku mencoba mencubitnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Lengannya terlalu keras.

Ini dia, akhirnya aku menemukan kelebihan-ku. kelebihan manusia-ku yang bertambah kuat. Ini hebat!

Volvo silver Edward melewati perbatasan Port Angles menuju kota kecil Forks. Kami mengikuti mobil Mercedez S55 AMG milik Carlisle ..

'Selamat datang para vampire' ujar-ku dalam hati.. 'selamat datang di Forks untuk kami. ini akan menyenangkan...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

* * *

A/N ::

Okay, finish ! :D maaf kalau jelek dan mengecewakan :3 .. review please ! please please please ~ ^-^


End file.
